Summer Getaway
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: Two RAW superstars: John Cena and Shelton Benjamin, two RAW divas: Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, three days at the Atlantis Resort, one hot, romantic vacation.
1. The First Day

**Summary: Two RAW superstars: John Cena and Shelton Benjamin; two RAW divas: Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott; three days at the Atlantis Resort; one hot, romantic vacation.**

**Chapter 1: The First Day **

At about 12:00pm, the plane landed in the Bahamas. After leaving the airport, John Cena, Nicole Mitchell, Shelton Benjamin, and Delancey Scott rode in a limo to Atlantis Resort where they were staying at Harborside Resort.

When they got out of the limo, they were amazed at the place they were staying. The resort looked like an apartment complex and the buildings were pastel pink, blue, and yellow.

"Wow. It's so beautiful out here," Nicole said.

"Yeah, along with the rest of the Atlantis resort," Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna have us some fun here for three days," Shelton said wrapping his arms around Delancey.

"Definitely," John said.

When they got their stuff out of the limo, they went inside, checked in, and got to their room.

"Well, this is it," John said.

"I wonder what it looks like inside," Nicole said.

"Well, let's find out," Delancey said.

Then everybody got inside the room and started to look around.

The room had a fully equipped kitchen with a refrigerator, dishwasher, four-burner stovetop, microwave-convection oven, coffee maker, toaster and blender. The living room featured a queen-size sleeper sofa and an entertainment center with cable TV and DVD/VCR. A master bedroom included a king-size bed, cable TV, jetted tub and walk-in shower. The second bedroom had a queen bed, cable TV and private bathroom. And there was a private terrace with table and chairs.

After everyone looked around, the gang gathered in the living room.

"Look, if two want the master bedroom," Delancey said, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Are you sure?" John said.

"Yeah, we don't mind," Shelton said.

"Okay, if you say so," Nicole said.

Then everyone grabbed their bags, went to their rooms, and unpacked their stuff.

After John and Nicole finished unpacked, Nicole had a thought.

"So, John," Nicole said, "I'm about to go out to the beach and maybe Delancey might join me. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess I could join you," John said. "I'm gonna see if Shelton wants to join us as well."

"Okay."

Then John left the room and Nicole went into her beach bag and pulled out a purple bikini to wear to the beach. Then she went to the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, John went into Shelton and Delancey's room.

"Hey, Shelton," John said.

"Hey, John," Shelton said. "What's up?"

"Nicole is going out to the beach and maybe Delancey is gonna join her. I'm about to join them as well. What about you?"

"Maybe. I wanna chill here for a while."

"Yeah. Me too."

Then Delancey came out of the bathroom in her black and white polka-dot bikini. Shelton's eyes set on her when she walked out and he could see every curve on Delancey's body and she looked really good.

"Damn!" Shelton said.

"You checking me out, Shelton?" Trish asked.

Shelton looked at Delancey's eyes. She stood there with her hand on her hip and just looked at Shelton waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Shelton said. "It's hard for me not to check out a hot chick when she walks into a room, especially when she's in a bikini, and you are just really hot."

"Thank you," Delancey said and smiled. "But who knows?" Delancey then walked over to Shelton and whispered in his ear, "You might get lucky and be able to check me out in just a bra and panties or completely naked later tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So, are you guys going to come out and join me and Nicole later?"

"Later when you both have gotten a few good hours out in the sun," John said.

"Yeah," Shelton said.

"Okay," Delancey said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom.

Delancey met Nicole in the living room and the two girls left the hotel room to go to the beach.

A couple hours later, Nicole and Delancey were lying on their stomachs at Atlantis Beach and had untied their tops, because they didn't want the tan lines.

"All right, ladies. Let's play some volleyball," John said as he and Shelton walked over to the girls.

Nicole and Delancey looked at each other.

"Okay. Give us a minute," Nicole said as she started to tie up her top.

Delancey did the same and Shelton went over and helped her.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

Then Nicole and Delancey stood up.

"So how are we doing teams?" John asked.

"Well, how about D and I be on a team together," Nicole said.

"Great, it's the guys versus the girls then," Shelton said.

"Yep," Delancey said, "and you better be careful when it comes to me because you know I played volleyball in high school."

"Oh, boy," John and Shelton said.

Then the gang headed over to where the volleyball court was set up. They played three games and Nicole and Delancey won two of them. John and Shelton only won one.

"Dude, I swear it's those two girls," John said. "That's why they won two games because of Miss All-American."

"Hey, Delancey wasn't lying, I can tell you," Shelton said.

"All right, I think it's time for lunch," Nicole said.

"Yeah, come on and let's get some food because I'm starving," John said.

Everyone packed all of their stuff and left Atlantis Beach.

Then the gang went over to the Point Restaurant and Bar for lunch.

"So, what's up with Eric Bischoff?" Shelton said. "I mean, he hates you even more and now Kurt Angle's the new number one contender for the WWE Championship."

"I'm telling you, he's a vicious son of a bitch," Delancey said.

"Hey, I faced him before at No Way Out," John said, "and there's no way he's gonna take the WWE Championship away from me."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "And what's up with Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle? Apparently, those two came on RAW at a very bad time attacking Ashley."

"I think I know what the reason is," Delancey said. "Melina."

"Yeah. Torrie lost to her at the Great American Bash and then Torrie and Candice both had a run-in with her and Jillian."

"Well, Candice is too hot for Smackdown and she's especially too hot to be hanging around Torrie, of all people."

"Yeah."

"And speaking of Jillian, what is up with that thing on her face?"

"You know, all this talk about Torrie, Candice, Melina, and Jillian is really making me sick."

"Yeah, we're supposed to be on vacation," Shelton said.

"Sorry," Delancey said. "Just speaking what's on our minds."

"We know," John said.

After lunch, the gang spent the rest of the day hanging out at Atlantis Beach and ate dinner later that night. After dinner, they went to Dragons Nightclub.

"Man, this place is amazing," John said.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said.

Then "1, 2, Step" by Ciara started playing in the background.

"Come on, let's dance," Nicole said.

"You guys go ahead," Delancey said. " Shelton and I are gonna find a place for us to sit."

"Okay," John said as he and Nicole went to the dance floor.

_Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen) _

_This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle, _

_Missy (Missy), _

_The princess is here, _

_(She's here) Ciara, This beat is _

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh, _

_Work my body so melodic, _

_This beat flows right through my chest, _

_Everybody ma and pappi came to party, _

_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body, _

_Let me see you 1, 2 step _

_Rock it, don't stop it, _

_Everybody get on the floor, _

_Wake the party up, _

_We about to get it on, _

_(Let me see ya'll) _

_1,2 step, _

_(I love it when ya'll) _

_1,2 step _

_(Everybody) _

_1,2 step, _

_We about to get it on, _

_This beat is _

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it, _

_(Jazze made it), _

_So retarded, top charted, _

_Ever since the day I started, _

_Strut my stuff, _

_And yes I flaunt it, _

_Goodies make the boys jump on it _

_(Jump on it), _

_No I can't control myself, _

_Now let me do my 1,2 step _

_Rock it, don't stop it, _

_Everybody get on the floor, _

_Wake the party up, _

_We about to get it on, _

_(Let me see ya'll) _

_1,2 step, _

_(I love it when ya'll) _

_1,2 step _

_(Everybody) _

_1,2 step, _

_We about to get it on, _

_This beat is _

_(We goin' to step it like this. Oooohwee) _

_It don't matter to me, _

_We can dance slow _

_(Ladies and gentlemen), _

_Whichever way the beats drop, _

_Our bodies will go _

_(I like this ah), _

_So swing it over here, _

_Mr. DJ, _

_(Hey, Hey), _

_And we will, we will rock you up _

_It don't matter to me, _

_We can dance slow _

_(Dance slow yeah), _

_Whichever way the beats drop, _

_Our bodies will go, _

_So swing it over here, _

_Mr. DJ, _

_(Ladies and gentlemen), _

_And we will, we will rock you, _

_Lets shake _

_I shake it like jello, _

_And make the boys say hello, _

_Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat _

_(Rocking the beat), _

_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's, _

_But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me), _

_Because I'm 5 foot 2, _

_I wanna dance with you, _

_And I'm sophisticated fun, _

_I eat filet mignon, _

_And I'm nice and young, _

_Best believe I'm number one _

_(Whoa) _

_Rock it, don't stop it, _

_Everybody get on the floor, _

_Wake the party up, _

_We about to get it on, _

_(Let me see ya'll) _

_1,2 step, _

_(I love it when ya'll) _

_1,2 step _

_(Everybody) _

_1,2 step, _

_We about to get it on, _

_This beat is _

_Rock it, don't stop it, _

_Everybody get on the floor, _

_Wake the party up, _

_We about to get it on, _

_(Let me see ya'll) _

_1,2 step, _

_(I love it when ya'll) _

_1,2 step _

_(Everybody) _

_1,2 step, _

_We about to get it on, _

_This beat is _

_This is for the hearing impaired, _

_A Jazze Pha production, (oooohweee), (oooohwee)_

After the song ended, John and Nicole went to the back of the club where Shelton and Delancey were sitting.

"Hey, you guys should've danced with us," Nicole said.

"Hey, we had to enjoy the view of the club, you know," Shelton said.

"Yeah," John said.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom," Delancey said.

"I'll go with you," Nicole said.

Then the two girls went to the restroom near the club.

"So you're having a good time so far?" Delancey asked brushing her hair.

"Yes, I am," Nicole said washing her hands.

"I'll bet before the night is over, you'll be getting some action."

"Delancey, I swear, you are always so nosy."

"I'm not that nosy."

"Yes, you are. Maybe you'll get some yourself later."

"Oh, shut up. Now you're being nosy."

"Hey, that's why we're here on vacation, to relax and have some fun."

"You mean, a lot of fun."

"Exactly."

Then Nicole and Delancey got out of the bathroom and enjoyed the rest of their time at the club.

A little later, back in the hotel, Nicole came out of the bathroom and got in the bed next to John.

"So, did you have a good day?" John asked.

"Yes, I did," Nicole said. "I had a great day. This vacation was exactly what we needed."

"Yeah, away from Kurt Angle and Eric Bischoff, of all people."

"Yeah."

"It's just us and Shelton and Delancey."

"I know."

"You tired?"

"No."

"Wanna……fool around?"

"Yep."

Then John and Nicole turned of both of the lamps and began to make out with John on top of Nicole. After a few minutes, the two heard some loud moaning from Shelton and Delancey's room and they looked at each other.

"What is Shelton doing to Delancey for crying out loud?" Nicole said as she laughed.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know."

"Should we give a run for their money?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then."

John and Nicole went back to making out and John lifted Nicole's pink lace leopard cami and kissed her stomach.

"I'm gonna give you more of the basic thuganomics……" John said as he pulled off Nicole's pink lace leopard shorts revealing her pink panties, "……so you speak up."

Nicole laughed as John began to have his way with her.

**I promise you, the next chapter will be a good one. Please review! **


	2. The Second Day

**Chapter 2: The Second Day**

The next morning, Nicole woke up at 8:30. When she woke up, she saw that she was in John's arms. Nicole smiled to herself because she knew she had gotten an excellent night sleep. She knew it was due to the fact that she was having sex with John.

John was still asleep and Nicole slid carefully out of his arms. She then got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, blow dry her hair, wash her face, and brush her teeth. After she did all that, Nicole quietly walked out of the room.

Nicole walked into the kitchen where Delancey was and she had made enough coffee for everyone and was now having a cup herself and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," Nicole said.

"Morning," Delancey said after swallowing her sip of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I slept very well."

"I made some coffee."

"Okay, thank you."

Nicole then walked over to the coffeemaker and made herself a cup of coffee. Then she put two pieces of bread in the toaster to make toast.

"Did you sleep well?" Nicole asked as she walked over to sit down next to Delancey at the table.

"Yes, I did," Delancey said. "Did you?"

"Yeah. You wanna explain to me about what happened last night?"

"What's there to explain?"

"You screaming so loud." Delancey gave Nicole a leak. "John and I heard you."

"Okay. Shelton...got rough with me, but in a very...very, good way. I like a little aggression."

"Throughout the nine months you and Shelton been together, you never told me that you like aggression when it comes to sex?"

"No."

Nicole then ended up laughing.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "I happen to like aggression as well, but John does more when it comes to sex."

"Like?" Delancey asked.

"Like...massages, bubble baths...and food."

"Food? What the hell have you and John been doing with food?"

"That I won't discuss."

"Well, Nicole, I had no idea that you were that freaky with John."

"Good morning, Nicole and Delancey," Shelton said as he walked into the kitchen with a huge smile.

"Morning," Nicole and Delancey said.

"You're looking very happy, Shelton," Delancey said.

"Yeah, what's with the huge smile?" Nicole asked as Shelton shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with what happened last night?"

Shelton gave Nicole a look.

"She knows," Delancey said. "She and John heard us last night."

"Well, Nicole, we kinda heard you and John last night pulling out a little competition," Shelton said.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that."

"Well, there is some stuff I said to Delancey that I don't wanna say to you," Nicole said.

"Hey, that's fine," Shelton said. "What's there to make for breakfast, babe?"

"I just made some coffee for everyone." Delancey said.

"Thank you."

Nicole and Delancey smiled at each other and started laughing and then John came out of his and Nicole's bedroom.

"Good, you're finally awake," Shelton said.

"Thanks for acknowledging me," John said.

"Would you like some coffee, baby?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, please."

Nicole then got up and made John a cup. John then sat down at the table. He took a part of the newspaper and Nicole then walked over and handed John his cup of coffee.

"Thank you," John said taking it.

"You're welcome," Nicole said as she kissed him and sat down at the table.

"So what are going to do today?" Nicole asked.

"I know exactly what we're gonna do today," John said. "How about we go over to the Mayan Temple Pool and battle each other on the challenger slides?"

"Oh, my god, I've always wanted to do that," Nicole said.

"How about we change to our bikinis and get over there?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two divas then got up and walked out of the kitchen to the bedrooms.

"If those girls think that will be fun," Shelton said, "wait until later tonight."

"Yeah," John said.

A little later, the gang went to the Mayan Temple Pool near the Royal Towers and battled each other at the Challenger Slides. They had a good time with that and they went to the Royal Baths Pool where John and Shelton where playing around in the pool and Nicole and Delancey were lying on the chairs in the sun.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"What?" Delancey said.

"What's your fantasy when it comes to sex?"

"Oh, now you're asking me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. My fantasy happens to be me and Shelton making love on the beach under the moonlight."

"Oh, my god. Really?"

"Yeah and I think tonight's the night."

"Wow. You think anybody gonna catch you two doing it?"

"No. I don't think anybody rarely comes to the beach at night. And besides, we're not gonna out in the open, we're gonna be on one of those beach chairs with the umbrella up."

"Uh-oh. I think you're gonna be completely satisfied tonight."

"Damn straight."

Later, John and Nicole returned to their hotel room and Shelton and Delancey were spending their time together somewhere else. The gang ate dinner and went dancing at the club.

"Whoo, I'm tired," Nicole said.

"Yeah, me too," John said.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower because you know all that dancing has made me sweaty especially with being under the heat in the Bahamas."

"Yeah."

Nicole sat her purse down and went to the bathroom.

When she got there, she turned on the shower and took off her dress. Nicole sat her dress on toilet seat and went into the shower stall.

Nicole started washing her arms and her chest and after a few minutes, John went inside in his boxers. He really wanted to do what he wanted to do with Nicole in the shower. Nicole noticed a figure standing in front of the glass door as she was showering. She quickly opened it and was relieved to see John.

"Thank god it's you," Nicole said.

"Come on, baby," John said. "You think someone would come to our room and attack you? I don't think so especially when I'm around."

"Yeah."

"Besides, all I wanted to do was to share a nice, cold shower with you."

John took off his boxers, stepped inside the shower stall, and closed the door.

He walked over to Nicole and immediately kissed her. As John moved over to Nicole's neck, she wrapped her arms around him and moved her right arm up and rubbed it on John's left leg. John picked up Nicole's other leg and she wrapped both her legs around John's waist. John then lifted Nicole up and leaned her up against the wall. John then entered Nicole and she moaned. John thrusted as hard and as fast as he could in and out of Nicole. Nicole moaned and dug her nails deep into John's back.

The two then slid down and continued doing they were doing in the shower.

Meanwhile, Shelton and Delancey were walking at Atlantis Beach.

"It's so beautiful out here," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it is," Shelton said.

"Hey, Shelton. I told Nicole about a fantasy of mine that I wanna do tonight."

"What's that?"

"You and me...making love on the beach under the moonlight."

"You serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Besides, we're on vacation, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are."

Shelton took Delancey's hand and walked over to one of beach chairs. Delancey set her purse down on the sand and laid down on the chair taking off her black high-heeled sandals. Shelton took his jacket and climbed on top of Delancey and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Delancey moaned when Shelton started kissing, sucking, and lightly biting at her neck. After awhile, Shelton pulled away from Delancey and pulled Delancey's black dress off. Delancey took off Shelton's dress shirt off and Shelton then leaned down and started sucking on one of her nipples. Delancey moaned as Shelton then did the same treatment to her other nipple.

Shelton then went back to kissing Delancey and Delancey took a bit of control now as she unbuttoned Shelton's dress pants and took them off with her long legs. After a couple minutes, the two pulled apart and Shelton started kissing Delancey's neck again. He then trailed kisses from her neck to her crest and down her stomach. As Shelton did this, he pulled off Delancey's panties and Delancey then pulled Shelton up to her as she used her legs and feet to slide off his boxers.

Shelton then took a look at Delancey's naked body and Delancey ran her hands over Shelton's abs.

Shelton then entered Delancey and she moaned. Delancey wrapped her arms around Shelton. Shelton's pace was slow at first, but once he and Delancey both got used to the movement, he went harder and faster, which made Delancey dig her nails into Shelton's back.

Shelton then kissed Delancey as he thrusted a little faster. Delancey wrapped her legs around Shelton's waist and sweat started to form on both their bodies.

Shelton was pumping as fast and as hard as he could in and out of Delancey. Shelton and Delancey both reached their climax after awhile. Shelton's sweaty body fell on top of Delancey's. They were both breathless and Shelton kissed Delancey passionately.

"Well, at least no one is around to see this," Delancey said.

"Yeah, we're lucky," Shelton said.

"How about we continue this back at the room?"

"Yeah. Let's hope we don't disturb John and Nicole."

"Yeah."

Shelton and Delancey quickly got dressed and walked back to the hotel at Harborside Resort.


End file.
